Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A content provider may use a content delivery network to alleviate traffic of an infrastructure of the content provider. The content delivery network may use a domain name system to achieve load balancing. The domain name system may include one or more domain name servers configured to resolve addresses identifying requests for content relating to the content provider.